


The Reunion

by littleswanbaby



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel-compliant, F/M, Light Smut, Spoilers for Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswanbaby/pseuds/littleswanbaby
Summary: In which the reader goes to the Futures Programs reunion party with a goal in mind.I like the idea of smut but I'm terrible at it, so I go pretty light. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Reader, Orson Krennic/You
Kudos: 15





	The Reunion

You hadn't seen Orson Krennic since he had left the Futures Program to work for the Republic. You had a feeling he would be there tonight, at this reunion, but you didn't want to get your hopes up. Just thinking about him again makes you feel slightly dizzy, or maybe that was the two glasses of Daruvvian Champagne. Either way, you had anticipated seeing him again. You chose your sexiest dress and spent over two hours getting ready, you wanted to look as perfect as possible… just in case. When you would work together, back when you were both in the Program, you would sometimes catch his eyes. His eyes were big, blue, and intensely beautiful. He had a way of making it look like he was looking right into you, reading every single dirty thought you had ever had… and you loved it. You blushed just thinking about it. You desperately hoped he would be there tonight, that he would notice you and only you. You wanted to do every single disgusting thing you had fantasized about since the day you had met him. It was shocking how much of a hold he had on you still after all these years. Sure, there had been other men, but there was only one Orson, and tonight was your chance to let him know. Tonight, you wouldn't be your timid self and just blush when he smiled at you, no… tonight you would finally be bold and stop being so shy. If you truly wanted this to happen, you needed to be fearless.

As you entered the party, you were shocked by how opulent the venue was. You knew the host was well connected and well off, but the apartment was indeed more than you had imagined. You try to be as discreet as possible as you look around, your eyes searching the party for Orson, but he wasn't there yet. The host came to welcome you, as did several past classmates, but your mind could not focus. Where was he? Would he even be here? You knew that Orson was a busy and powerful man; it was possible he would be needed elsewhere. A sudden rush of anxiety hit your chest as you realised this may have been all for nothing. It's not like you weren't interested in seeing your old friends, it's just that you would much rather be seeing Orson. You grabbed another glass of Champagne from a waiter passing by and relaxed slightly. He most likely won't be coming, and now you can just soften a little bit and catch up with your old classmates, some of which you hadn't seen for years. You figure you can just pleasure yourself once you get home as you fantasize about Orson like you usually do. No big deal.

Then you saw him. He walked into the room wearing his full uniform, of course, looking absolutely delectable… and that cape? Well, he looked better than you could have ever imagined. You felt a sudden spark between your legs. This was your chance. Your excitement did not last long as you noticed that he seemed preoccupied, as if he wasn't here for the festivities but had some other type of ulterior motive. You followed his gaze and saw he was studying Galen Erso. You were not surprised, the two seemed rather close, and Galen seemed to be the only one at the reunion who wasn't working for the Republic at this point. You started to feel slightly frustrated, maybe Orson wouldn't be looking for anything other than work discussion tonight. It would be just your luck, considering how legendary the tales were about his late-night exploits. The one night you finally got the guts to make a move, his mind was somewhere else. Still, you kept your eyes on him and moved slowly towards him, trying not to make it evident that you were there for one reason and one reason only.

You noticed as Orson absently mingled with the others that his focus was purely fixed on Galen. You weren't planning on giving up that easily tonight, so you followed him until you were in the same part of the room. He had just made a joke, and everyone was laughing, his smile was beyond gorgeous, and you felt yourself slipping back into the awkward shyness that had held you again in the past. He was glowing, even with his attention mostly somewhere else, everyone was absolutely smitten with him. Could you blame them? He had palpable charisma, you could feel it, especially between your legs. Everyone wanted to be near him, and that's when you fully realized you weren't the only woman in the room. Your head had been so caught up in your desire for Orson that you forgot that you were only one in a line of women waiting to have their turn. You tried to catch his eye, but you realized it was useless, he quickly moved his eyes back over to Galen, and you let out a faint sigh. He must have heard, which was slightly humiliating as he shifted his gaze back to you. Those beautiful blue eyes locked with yours, and he gave a sly smile.  
"Y/N." he said softly as he looked you up and down. "It's been so long, and somehow, you have grown even lovelier." The intensity of his gaze was too much, your cheeks reddened, and you suddenly realized you were still, in fact, surrounded by a bunch of people.  
"It is good to see you again too, Orson. I was delighted to see you here…" He smiled, but you noticed his gaze had moved back to Galen. Kriff, what was going on?  
"I will be right back Y/N. Don't. Move." The way he punctuated the last two words sounded like a command, and you were more than happy to obey. You stayed precisely where he had told you, and you kept watching him. You noticed him stop to chat with another group, Dagio Belcoze and his circle, this time closer to Galen, Orson didn't seem too interested in what Dagio was saying, however, his eyes still on Galen Erso. 

You weren't sure what had happened as you had missed the start when you reached for another glass of Champagne. Something had rattled Dagio, and the Iktochi had suddenly started berating Galen. You couldn't quite hear the words, but the atmosphere turned tense. Everyone in the room was now watching as Belcoze and Erso became the focus of the whole party, you were eager to see what was going to happen. You watched Orson as he watched Galen, he seemed to have a slight smile on his face. What was happening? You felt slightly light-headed due to having maybe one too many drinks, not in a million years had you expected to see such an altercation at this event. It was exciting as much as it was confusing. It wasn't long until there was a beautiful young woman - Galen's wife, you assumed - trying to keep the peace. From where you were, you couldn't make out exactly what was happening, but you were told to stay there, and you weren't going to disobey an order from such a gorgeous Lieutenant Commander. You kept watching Orson, he was magnetic. You couldn't take your eyes off him. You notice he had moved behind Dagio, then there was a slight scuffle. Dagio was injured, he was bleeding. You saw the pretty young woman at Galen's side, she looked fierce and intimidating. Orson looked unperturbed, almost smug. He looked good too, a little scruffier than he did moments ago. It made you want him even more if that was possible. 

As you watched Galen and Orson converse briefly, the room had become split into two groups. You were alone now as you sat, waiting, exactly where you were told. You watched as Galen's wife led him towards the door. The party had become eerily silent. You would never have guessed that this would have happened tonight, but it was very dramatic. All the while, you noticed that Orson was watching Galen leave with a smirk on his face. Something told you that this was almost the Lieutenant Commander's plan all along. You wouldn't put it past him, Orson was always canny and always seemed to be working towards some plan known to nobody but himself. As soon as Galen was out the door, you immediately caught Orson's gaze again. He hadn't forgotten about you. You watched as he walked back over to you, his cape billowing behind him - he was exquisite. His eyes never left yours, and he smiled when he reached you.  
"You are a good girl, aren't you. Staying right here, even when all that was going on? Such a good girl." His voice was so sexy, you thought you would come there and then. "You look incredible tonight, Y/N… and I was about to leave, I don't want to leave alone." This was it, it was actually happening. You swallowed hard as you looked into his piercing blue eyes, he was serious, and you would be a fool to back down now.  
"Where are we going?" You spoke softly, as if not sure at first. Then whether it was the alcohol or just the fact that he was turning you on so much, you found your strength. "I want to go with you." He grabbed your hand, and you instantly felt like the most important person in the room. 

You grabbed your coat, and Orson led you out of the apartment and into the lift. As soon as the doors of the elevator closed, his hands were up your skirt. You flushed, and your head started spinning. His fingers brushed up against your underwear, you could feel yourself getting wetter.  
"Good girl." He grinned as he took his hand from under your skirt. He kissed you, hard, as he pulled you closer to him. You could feel his hardness against you and you let out a soft sigh. Once the lift opened, you composed yourself, straightening up your skirt and attempting to tidy your hair. He took your hand and as he looked at you, you could almost feel the lust in his eyes. "Why haven't we done this before Y/N?" He pulled you in for another kiss and this time you did not hold back. You felt yourself getting wetter and your clit started throbbing, you were not surprised that simply kissing him had this effect on you. If you didn't have him inside you soon, you would surely go crazy. You could feel that he felt the same way too.  
"So, where are we going?" You asked, wanting to get somewhere private before your overwhelming desire took over and you started fucking him against the wall right there.  
"Come with me." He stroked your cheek and studied you momentarily. He looked almost sweet, a look you had not seen from him before. He held your hand and led you out of the building. You knew this night was going to go beyond any expectations you had, and you were ready to do all of the things you had imagined doing to him all these years. You were finally his, well, at least you were his for the night.


End file.
